Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-6281696-20140712161630/@comment-6281696-20140715191248
I didn't have 80 armor, I was in the process of starting my fourth item and wasn't max level yet, and thus hadn't started to actually build something defensive as I was the carry. And as long as Lee wasn't there I didn't need any real defenses yet. Also before I noticed how ludicrisly much damage it did I initially thought I just had bad luck and got hit by lee's Ez's & Zed's combo at the same time on 2 or 3 occasions as I died a couple of times with all three of them jumping/firing towards me but apparently most of Ez's & Zed's stuff missed as I died too quickly, and I didn't pay attention to the death recap. I only noticed when Lee did it again in a 1v1 and at that time I had about 60-70 armor (vayne's base armor at about level 14/15/16 & flat yellow runes). For the record, he had about 280 AD on that occasion,penetration from a last whisper & brutilizer, and presumably the penetration mastery & some penetration runes though I didn't check for those, which can push it low enough to approach 800 given that I hadn't had any real defense yet. Anyways, I could be slightly off with saying it was over 800 it was roughly 800 (somewhere in between 750 and 850 basicly, definitly not higher or lower) On a sidenote, I have actually seen a surprising amount of Lee sins with the equivalent of 4 BT's in season 4 (or Udyr's or renektons, or other silly stuff) season 4 has been really weird to me. Due to the nature of the itemsystem and of certain champions/mechanics and certain philosophies Riot has LoL kind of completly screws with classes, and as a consequence has some extremely odd balancing at times. E.g. all AD assasins have much higher consistent damage than AP assasins because their AA's are still powerfull, even if most of their power lies in the burst of their abilities. Half the "tanks" in the game are just glorified bruisers who can only tank because there's no limitation on itemization. Which means that they can abuse high end items for both offense and defense without any real drawbacks and also run around with what in any other game would be the equivalent of carrying several 2-handed weapons and 4 pieces of chest armor and a large shield despite only having two hands and one chest. While proper tanks are often kept sub-par because riot deems them not "fun" to play against as tanks are really really good at soaking damage and not caring about being attacked while Riot likes burst and making "plays", and proper tanks don't really allow an opponent to do that. In fact the existance of Braum rather surprised me because of their general stance on proper tanks. Anyways, those roles of the classes still hold in essence. E.g. most of Zed's power lies in his burst, not in his sustained damage output, whereas Fiora strength becomes much more apparent when she's allowed to stab/jab (wth does she do with her weapon anyway) away at an opponent for a while than when she's forced to jump in and out quickly. Also on the note of Fiora's relative high burst while supposed to be a dueller, everyone in LoL has relativly high burst and relativly low sustained damage due to how short the average fight is which just makes relativly high burst necesairy.